<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fooby drabbles,plot bunnies,and other things by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394731">Fooby drabbles,plot bunnies,and other things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins'>MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Foobiverse Revisited [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>For Better or For Worse (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Foobiverse Revisited [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 10 moments - Mike and Rhetta get married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>They get engaged in late 1995,a few days before Christmas. At first Elly doesn’t believe it,but then she does. Elizabeth is taken with the idea of a sister-in-law. They’ll have girls’ nights,shopping trips at the Eastgate Mall with Dawn and her mother. It’ll be fun!</li>
<li>In this universe,Dee doesn’t have an accident. She settles down and moves to America. In 2004,Mike gets a letter from her,postmarked Oxnard. She’s married a local teacher. Ah,well.</li>
<li>From the start,Elly likes Victor and Marietta Blum (Lorne doesn’t play into this much). John and Victor both have an interest in military history. <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>The planning is crazy. Rhetta will have Liz,Shawna-Marie,Georgia,her friend Jenny,and her cousin Ava as bridesmaids. Her aunt Beatrice will be the maid of honor. Mike’s groomsmen are Lawrence,John,Brad Luggsworth (who he’s made up with),and Weed. Gord will be his best man.  Naturally,April gets to be flower girl. The wedding will be nondenominational.</li>
<li>The nuptials happen on July 20,1997, at St.Andrew’s in the Glen in Hamilton. Beneath a bright summer sun,Michael Thomas Patterson takes Rhetta Caroline Blum to wife. The bells ring beautifully,Elly thinks. The reception is perfect.</li>
<li>After a honeymoon up and down the American east coast,the two settle in Dundas. John buys a modest house for them,in a quiet neighborhood. Mike continues at UWO,a light commute away. Rhetta enrolls at a local college,learning how to teach. She also makes pottery,showing her stuff at local craft fairs.</li>
<li>Near Christmas 1998,Rhetta discovers that she’s pregnant. She’s excited about it. She and her mom shop constantly for clothes. When they learn they’ll be having triplets....well,you can imagine the reaction.</li>
<li>David Brandon Patterson,Ethan John Patterson,and Juliana Elizabeth Patterson enter the world two weeks to the day shy of their parents’ second anniversary. In a break from his usual practice,John delivers them. “The mother and babies are healthy”,he reports with a smile on his face. It’s 4 am.</li>
<li>As Mike,Rhetta,and the kids get older,life goes on. Elizabeth and Anthony break up in their junior year of college,and in February 2005 she marries a man called Warren Blackwood,a helicopter pilot with excellent credentials. Their family expands by two,a boy named Alexander in 2002 and a girl named Tracey the following year. April gets pregnant at 17,and marries Gerald two weeks after graduation. Michael himself gets a job writing for a sports magazine.</li>
<li>It’s Christmas 2005.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 10 moments that might’ve happened after the Settlepocalypse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is really just potential plot points for For Richer or for Poorer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>The three families stay close. Once every month they go out to the Westdale Tavern for dinner. Anthony discovers craft brewing there,and is off like a rocket.</li>
<li>Mike continues to publish like mad. An alternate history anthology here,a Shannara parody there,a papal conclave-centered thriller in the other place:it’s all the same to him. He gets closer to Merrie and Robin:sometimes he and Deanna think about adding a third child to the family.</li>
<li>Despite the worries of some,Liz actually is an adequate stepmother to Francie. She takes her on playdates every weekend when possible and buys her as many new toys as she can. She gets pregnant almost straight off her honeymoon with Anthony. Their son James is born in early summer.</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="K5BADAB-f-b">
  <p>My idea would be to have Gordo and Tracy killed by a drunk driver<br/>&gt; or something (giving Lynn her real life topic)</p>
</div><p>Boooooo.  Thumbs down to this idea.  Haven't we had *enough* death in the <br/>strip recently, with Grandma passing on?  Jeez, I still haven't gotten over <br/>FARLEY's death yet!<br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="K5BADAB-f-b">
  <p>&gt; and the will names Mike and Deanna<br/>&gt; as guardians, with Gordon having figured they'd be married<br/>&gt; by the time they passed away. (Who expects to die that young?)</p>
</div><p>That doesn’t quite seem like something Gordon and Tracy would do, though.  They're *VERY* practical <br/>kids, especially considering how young they are to be living the type of life <br/>they do, and I don't think they would do something like naming an unmarried <br/>couple as guardians unless they expected that they might eventually be married.  I think <br/>it's much more likely that they would name John and Elly to raise their kids.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="K5BADAB-f-b">
  <p><br/>&gt;      Can't you just see the look on Mike's face when he realizes he's a dad?<br/>&gt; Or on...well, everyone's.</p>
</div><p>I think the "young people become parents and grow up fast" concept has already <br/>been handled extremely well through Gordon and Tracy.  I'd much prefer to see <br/>Michael (and Weed, too!) moving on in a more typical progression ... finishing <br/>college (I mean, "university") and getting real jobs out in the real world.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. April and Duncan’s wedding night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April Patterson can’t help but be a little afraid on her wedding night. For all Becky’s big talk,and the two or three times she and Duncan have done it together,there’s that <em>little </em>element of uncertainty. Will it feel good? How sore will she be?</p><p>Duncan Anderson is taut as can be. He feels like his uncle Jaime did when he set foot on Venus:almost quaking,with what emotion he never could tell. He wants to make April feel good:tonight <em>is </em>their first night as a married couple. So he consults Becky on the subject. “Just do what makes her feel loved,Dunc. Stroke her boobs. Ruffle her hair. Kiss her,lightly,like your lips are a pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>The Four Points Hotel, Barrie, 12 June 2009</p><p>They undress in silence,the TV on in the background,muted. At one point,he asks her if she’s alright. “Fine,but nervous.” He hugs her. She lets out a wounded noise. He strokes her back.</p><p>They allow themselves a moment for once-overs. Duncan thinks April never looked cuter than she does now,stark naked,an expressive pout on her face. Her brown eyes hold a childish hint of future mischief. She has an athletic body,remarkable for someone who never really played sports in school. <br/><br/>April bites her lip in envy as she surveys Duncan. How can he be so understatedly handsome? Just look at him! Soulful hazel eyes,impressively styled dark hair,the minimum of chest hair,and perfect shoulders. Just want she wants in a guy.</p><p>She lies down on the bed and closes her eyes,just in time for Dunc to lay down on her. She feels a peculiar sensation....he’s breastfeeding off of her! An involuntary cry escapes her lips.</p><p>“Dunc! Oh,Duncan....”</p><p>She puts her hands in his hair,holding him in position,as a warm feeling permeates her,a feeling of loving,and of being loved as well. She mumbles his name under her breath,and he comes up on her to ruffle her thick brown locks. A warm smile spreads across her face as he looks down at her. With her eyes almost closed,she looks sleepy,but Duncan knows it’s pleasure of the highest sort she’s feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. April and Duncan’s guest list</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>April Marian Patterson - bride</li>
<li>Duncan Louis Anderson - groom</li>
<li>John Huw Anderson - officiant,uncle of the groom</li>
<li>Eloise Ann Richards - mother of the bride</li>
<li>John Stuart Patterson - father of the bride</li>
<li>Dean Peter Anderson - father of the groom</li>
<li>Julia Christina Redcliffe - mother of the groom</li>
<li>Elizabeth Deborah Caine née Patterson - sister of the bride,maid of honor</li>
<li>Rebeccah Lea Forsythe née McGuire - bridesmaid </li>
<li>Georgia Nicole Richards née Weatherly - aunt of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Deanna Jane Patterson née Sobinski - sister-in-law of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Meredith Anne Patterson - niece of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Megan Dana Forsythe - bridesmaid</li>
<li>Lianne Nina Patterson - sister of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Alexandra Rachael Love - cousin of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Bryn Lauren McAuley - cousin of the bride,bridesmaid</li>
<li>Alicia Janyse Alfarero - bridesmaid</li>
<li>Chloe Ann Devane - bridesmaid</li>
<li>Michael Thomas Patterson - brother of the bride,best man</li>
<li>James Steven Patterson - brother of the bride,groomsman</li>
<li>Paul James Mayes - groomsman</li>
<li>Gerald Ivan Delaney-Forsythe - groomsman</li>
<li>Thorvald Lucas McGuire II - groomsman</li>
<li>Nicolas Jadon Browne - groomsman</li>
<li>Arthur John Loxley - groomsman</li>
<li>James Thomas Anderson - groomsman</li>
<li>Françoise Marie Caine - sister-in-law of the bride,flower girl</li>
<li>Robin Michael Patterson - nephew of the bride,ring bearer</li>
<li>Anthony Richard Caine - brother-in-law of the bride,guest</li>
<li>Gordon Wesley Mayes - guest,witness</li>
<li>Tracey Lauren Mayes née Wells - guest,witness</li>
<li>John Ross Wipprecht - guest</li>
<li>Lynn Ursula Wipprecht née Franks - guest</li>
<li>James Gordon Richards II - grandfather of the bride,guest</li>
<li>Iris Vanessa Richards née Osborne - step-grandmother of the bride,guest</li>
<li>Philip Robert Richards - uncle of the bride,guest</li>
<li>Grace Edna McAuley - aunt of the bride,guest</li>
<li>Candace Jesse Halloran - guest</li>
<li>Rudy Joseph Dodds - guest</li>
<li>Ariana Christine Halloran - guest</li>
<li>Beatrice Julia Alfarero - guest</li>
<li>Howard Carl Bunt - guest</li>
<li>Maria Georgette Alfarero - guest</li>
<li>Paul Cyrus Bergan - guest</li>
<li>Betty Jane Bergan née Dunois - guest</li>
<li>Cara Marie Bergan - guest</li>
<li>Josef Bran Weeder - guest</li>
<li>Carleen Emilia Weeder née Stein - guest</li>
<li>Jeremy Martin Jones - guest</li>
<li>Tara Marie Jones née Velireon - guest</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Michael explains Middle Earth geography to Deanna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set at the beginning of March 2003,during the ‘Merrie’s teething’ arc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that Madagascar?", Deanna asked.<br/>"No,that's the Undying Lands of Aman, with the isle of Tol Eressea off the coast. This map is full of errors."<br/>"Like what?"<br/>Michael took a deep breath. This was going to take a long time.<br/>"For starters,Hobbiton should not be on the Brandywine River. You see that space between the 'H' in THE and the 'I' in SHIRE? That's where it should be. <br/>The space between the river,the Barrow Downs,and Bree should not be nearly that extensive.<br/>The map makes it look like a straight shot between Rivendell and Moria. There's quite a bit of land in between:it took the Fellowship two weeks to cover the distance.<br/>I don't remember Lorien being so close to Mirkwood.<br/>Rohan isn't even marked on the map. You see Helm's Deep and Dunharrow,but there isn't any marker reading 'ROHAN'.<br/>I don't know what's with all that space north of the Grey Mountains and east of the Forodwaith. And I don’t remember a cape to the north of the Ice Bay either.<br/>Those landmarks in Mordor shouldn't be that close to each other."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TDoB preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B:Ha,ha,Mikey. You just know she's illegitimate.<br/>M:Say what?<br/>B:She's illegitimate,you foob.<br/>M (jokingly?):Then who was her mum?<br/>B (jokingly):Moi.<br/>(M backs away)<br/>M:Who was the dad?<br/>B:Duncan. You know him,don't you?<br/>M:April's Bahamanian friend.<br/>B:Barbadian.<br/>M:Whatever. (M follows this with a huff) But I still will love her. Why would I adopt her,anyway?<br/>B:You don't know where to stick it.<br/>M:I do so know where to stick it! I could totally teach you.<br/>B:I'd love to take you up on that,dear Mikey,but not today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on this note:</p><p>Michael, Hi! I just wanted to write to you and let you know that it's been fun growing up alongside you. Like you, I'm 24 -- and also like you, I'm a writer. My main career lies in the music industry, but writing is something I do in my personal time, and for many years, friends and family have been trying to convince me to sumbit work for publishing (I've done some freelance music journalism, but my heart lies in creative fiction). Anyway, just wanted you to know that if things between you and Deanna ever fizzle, maybe Lynn will consider bringing in a girl named Heather from the States, who works in the music business but who's also a writer. ;) Just a suggestion! -- Heather</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Placeholder until I can get a chapter done </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Preview 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April Claudia Patterson, born 1 April 1991, 2:28 pm,<br/>
weighing 6 lbs, 11 oz.<br/>
loved by Michael Patterson and Martha McRae,<br/>
and by John Patterson,Elly Patterson,Elizabeth Patterson,Harry McRae,and Susan McRae.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>